


Yanna accidentally adopted a dad

by sircantus



Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bonding Moments, Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope it is, I seriously live for this father daughter relationship, One Big Happy Family, The story in which I will write Hosuh being a dad and love it, Wholesome, Yanna is a chaotic child, been there not gonna lie, is this wholesome???, that awkward moment when you keep calling your dad figure dad, yes i put dan in here get your drama away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircantus/pseuds/sircantus
Summary: “Did,” Jay snickered, holding back the rest of his laughs. “-did you just call Hosuh dad?”“No.” Yanna shook her head and scooted away.“You did!”“No I didn’t!”“Do you think of Hosuh as a fatherly figure, Yanna?” Jay grinned, Yanna rolling her eyes.“No, if anything, I think of him as a BOTHER figure, because he’s always bothering me.”or5 times Yanna calls Hosuh "Dad" and 1 time Hosuh calls Yanna his daughter.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee & Yanna Draws, Jay Ko & Yanna Draws
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't got a single regret. This was honestly very fun to write, and also I might write more. Also, this is placed in my By the way, Let's be superheroes! AU, so like, they're superheroes on the side, for context.
> 
> ALso also, Yanna basically gave me the go ahead for this, so Yanna, if you're reading this, you're lit. anyway, cool, on with it.

1.

The first time it happens, it's a typical weekend at the apartment, and a typical weekend consists of Yanna laying on the couch upside down and watching TV in the living room. 

Except this time, said TV was not there, because it had shattered due to an incident with a spider and Stephen with a bat. 

She’s not going to elaborate.

But anyway, boredom was at its peak, and Yanna was scrolling through her phone, laying upside down on the couch and wishing she could watch Phineas and Ferb, but the TV was laying in a dumpster somewhere and their new one had not yet arrived. 

Stephen and Ann were chilling with her in the living room, Stephen curled up on the other end of the couch, and Ann splayed out across the floor. Jay and Dan were off on patrol, and Hosuh was off at work, so annoying any of them was not an option. (Which is a shame, because Yanna was in the mood to smack Jay in the head.)

Glancing at the clock, she noted there was still going to be awhile before Hosuh got home.

“I’m bored!” Yanna threw her phone to the side, staring angrily at the ceiling.

“Good for you.” Stephen said back, not glancing up from his phone.

“Stephen, I’m bored.” Yanna poked him with her foot, Stephen hardly giving her the time of day.

“Don’t care.”

“But _Stephen_.”

“We could try making dinner?” Ann suggested before Stephen kicked Yanna off the couch, looking at Yanna from the floor.

“No, we are not doing that.” Stephen shot that down before Yanna even opened her mouth to respond.

“Why not?!” Ann sat up, pouting.

“Why? Hm, let’s see, because I don’t want _fire_ for dinner.” Stephen frowned at Ann, who frowned right back.

“We’re not that bad at cooking!” Yanna tried defending herself. Stephen didn’t even respond, just raised his eyebrows at her over his phone. 

“Yeah, okay, you have a point.” Yanna sighed. So she’s not the best cook, big whoop. At least she didn’t start a fire three times in a row making breakfast. (cough cough JAY cough cough)

“Hosuh is the only one who can actually cook in this house.” Ann mumbled, laying back on the ground and face planting into the rug. Stephen hummed in a somewhat agreement.

“Uhg.” Yanna shifted around and sat properly on the couch, glancing at the clock again. “When is Dad getting home, anyway?” She asked, leaning on the arm of the couch.

A moment of silence passed, and no one answered. 

Confused, Yanna looked up to find both Ann and Stephen staring at her. Stephen looked seconds away from laughing, Ann was smiling like she won the lottery and the lottery also included a million bear plushies.

“What.” Yanna asked, squinting at the two of them.

“You just called Hosuh dad.” Stephen said, laughing. 

“Awww-” Ann put her hands over her chest.

“No I didn’t!” Yanna immediately denied, ignoring the fact that she definitely did.

“You totally did!” Ann slammed her hands into the floor for emphasis. Yanna looked away, waving a hand.

She stood up abruptly from the couch, huffing. “When is _Hosuh_ getting home, I said _Hosuh_.” 

“You said Dad.” Stephen repeated, grinning as Yanna made her way around the couch, walking away. 

“No I didn’t!” Yanna yelled from the hallway, making her escape into her room.

“I’ll be sure to tell you when your Dad is on his way home!” Ann yelled, laughing at how Yanna groaned dramatically from the hallway. 

2.

  
  


The second time, Yanna doesn’t even notice she said it, mostly because she’s too busy fighting for her life. 

She got bored, and decided to visit Jay in his room, which turned into a game of “how many times can I poke Jay in the head until he starts trying to kill me”

The magic number was 12. 

One second she’s poking Jay in the head, saying “hey, hey, hey, hey, Jay, hey Jay, Jay, Jay, dude, Jay-” And the next Jay is smacking her with a pillow.

Yanna goes flying to the ground, and immediately tries to hit back, grabbing a pillow from Jay’s bed. 

She has no clue where that pillow went though, because now she’s curled up into a ball as she’s getting hit in the shoulder repeatedly with no mercy.

“Stop it- Ow, ow! I stopped, I stopped!” Yanna yelled, swinging her leg up and trying to kick Jay in the head.

“Nope! Actions have consequences!” Jay yelled back, and swung the pillow at her again, Yanna getting smacked down to the floor.

Hosuh came by, hearing the screaming and stopping by Jay’s door. “What are you two- Jay!”

“DAD HE WON’T STOP HITTING ME!” Yanna yelled, pointing at Jay.

“YOU STARTED IT!” Jay threw his hands up, pausing. Yanna took her chance and grabbed a pillow, hitting him across the face.

“Wha- Yanna stop hitting- JAY PUT THE LAMP DOWN- _YANNA-_ ” Hosuh ran forward, trying to de-escalate the fight before Yanna threw a chair at Jay.

3.

The third time, Hosuh _definitely_ noticed, although he didn’t say anything.

Yanna was sitting on the couch with Jay, drawing, and couldn’t find a pencil, resulting in her asking Hosuh for one instead of looking through the cushions.

Hosuh found one and handed it to her, Yanna saying “Thanks Dad.” as she grabbed it. She immediately wanted to face palm as Jay stared at her with an open mouth.

Hosuh paused for a moment, then said, “You’re welcome.” And walked off to the kitchen to go do Hosuh things as Yanna died internally on the couch.

Jay looked like he was having the time of his life, laughing a little and Yanna raised a finger before he could even say anything.

“Did,” Jay snickered, holding back the rest of his laughs. “-did you just call Hosuh dad?”

“No.” Yanna shook her head and scooted away.

“You did!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Do you think of Hosuh as a fatherly figure, Yanna?” Jay grinned, Yanna rolling her eyes.

“No, if anything, I think of him as a _BOTHER_ figure, because he’s always _bothering_ me.”

“Sureeee.” Jay leaned back into the couch, grinning as Yanna glared at him. 

“Shut up.”

“I’m not saying anything.” Jay raised his hands, laughing.

“I will kick you in the shins!”  
  


“Try it, shorty.” Jay responded, kicking Yanna off the couch.

Yanna grabbed Jay by the leg and dragged him off the couch, Jay landing on the floor with a yell.

They somewhat worked out a truce, deciding to not try and commit murder (this time) and if Hosuh saw, he didn’t question why they were both on the ground instead of sitting on the couch that was right next to them. 

4.

The fourth time, Yanna completely blames Dan. 

She was home alone, in her room passing the time drawing, and her phone rang, Dan on the other side.

“Hey-o.” Yanna answered, ignoring the sounds of explosions over the phone.

“Hey! Yanna! Is anyone home yet?” 

Yanna kept an ear to the apartment, then shrugged to herself, putting the phone back to her ear. “No, I’m just chilling.”

“No one? I thought Hosuh would be at least.” Dan asked, as Yanna doodled a funny face on her paper.

Yanna hums, searching around for a blue pencil. “No, Dad isn’t home yet- _goddamit-_ ” Yanna held the phone away from her, sighing loudly. This was her fate, she’s just going to have to accept it at this point. 

Dan laughed on the phone.

“He’s working an extra shift today.” Yanna continued, not bothering to correct herself. 

“Oh, alright, that explains it. Then I’m going to have to let you go because I’m sorta busy at the moment-” Another explosion rang out.

“Bye!” Yanna hung up, throwing her phone to the side. She is not going to make a habit of this. She _isn’t_.

5.

Okay, she lied.

At this point, she’s not even going to fight it, she’s just going to hope Hosuh doesn’t give her a weird look and _move on._

Jay was going on a midnight trip to the store, because he wanted snacks. Yanna insisted on following, because, quote “you can’t tell me what to do, Jay!” 

The rest of the group were in the living room watching a movie, and Hosuh was by the kitchen counter, cooking something.

“Alright, we’re heading off, we’ll be back.” Jay waved goodbye.

“Don’t lose Yanna.” Hosuh said, semi-seriously. Jay would never lose Yanna by accident in a store. He’d do it on purpose. 

Jay waved a hand in response as Yanna trailed behind him. Everyone chimed in their byes as the two of them went out the door.

“Bye guys, bye Dad.” Yanna waved to Hosuh, closing the door behind them, then promptly kneeling down to the ground in the middle of the hallway and burying her face in her hands.

She very much ignored Ann’s “AW” from inside. 

Jay was laughing as Yanna sighed loudly, getting up from the ground and stalking down the hall.

“You didn’t hear anything!”

“You sure about that?” Jay scrambled to catch up to Yanna as she speed walked away from him. “-because I could have sworn you said-” He started laughing again.

“Nope!” Yanna threw her hands up, breaking out into a sprint and leaving Jay in the dust.

  
  


+1

Listen, Hosuh’s noticed. He’s very much noticed the moments where Yanna apparently thinks of him as a fatherly figure.

How could he not, Yanna sometimes even calls him Dad and doesn’t even seem to notice herself unless he makes an obvious reaction.

Should he be flattered about this? How does one even react to this sort of thing? Should he start going “hello, daughter.”???

He’s not that old! How has he become the fatherly figure? Although, then again, who else would be the fatherly figure? Jay?

Yeah, no.

Moving on from the inner crisis that is “Wait, am I ready to be a dad??!!” Hosuh got a call earlier from work.

It was Yanna, which wouldn’t be so concerning, because Yanna should be home, doing Yanna things.

Emphasis on _should_.

“Heyyy, Hosuh?” Yanna immediately started off the call wary.

“What did you do?” Hosuh asked, already getting out of work and walking down the street.

“Nothing!”

Hosuh let the silence hang for a moment.

“Okay, so I broke a window.” Yanna said.

“You what?!”

“At a store, at a store, not the apartment!” Yanna reassured him.

“How does that make it any better?!” 

Yanna held back a laugh, adjusting her glasses. “Yeah, so, I’m kinda in trouble, and they’re asking me to call my parents soooo-” 

Hosuh sighed, smiling and shaking his head. “Okay, where are you.”

Yanna gave the location and Hosuh ended the call, making his way through the streets over to a small coffee shop, where there was indeed a severely cracked window by the front of the shop.

Yanna was sitting by the corner, looking bored as the owner yelled at her, waving their hands around.

Hosuh walked into the store, putting on a pleasant smile.

“Uhm, excuse me? I’m here for my daughter?” The owner stopped, turning to Hosuh. “She apparently broke a _window_.” Hosuh said, looking over the owner’s shoulder to Yanna, who raised her hands as if she was innocent. Hosuh squinted at her. 

He sorted things out, apologizing and paying for the costs and also making Yanna apologize, giving her a stern look when she didn’t right away.

The owner also banned Yanna, which she didn’t seem so upset about as Hosuh led her to the door.

“Yes, I’m sorry, I’ll be sure to take care of it, thank you.” Hosuh said, going out the door with Yanna.

They both went down the street, walking side by side.

“So.” Yanna started.

“How did you even break the window?” Hoshu asked, looking to Yanna.

Yanna shrugged in response.

Hosuh decided to not ask. “Alright, sure.” It was silent for a moment, then- “You’re grounded, by the way.”

“What?!” Yanna almost stopped walking.

Hosuh hummed, nodding.

“But-”

“No.”

“Why?!”  
  


“You broke. A window.” Hosuh said deadpan, looking confused. He held a hand out. “Phone.”

“ _Hosuh-_ ”

“Phone.” Hosuh kept his hand out.

“Come on-” Yanna pleaded.

“I don’t see a phone.” Hosuh grinned, Yanna rolling her eyes and eventually handing over said phone, Hosuh putting it in his pocket and continuing walking.

When they got to the apartment, Yanna made a bee line to her room, huffing.

“I’ll tell you when dinner is ready!” Hosuh called out, smiling.

“Whatever, dad!” Yanna responded, going through her room.

She hid a second phone in her room weeks ago, she’s ahead of the system.

  
  


-end-


	2. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanna finds out Father's Day is coming up. Welp, all or nothing, time to commit to that daughter role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yanna: Hey what about a father's day-
> 
> Me: B E T
> 
> I love writing so much.
> 
> Enjoy, lol.

Frankly, Yanna hasn’t even glanced at the calendar these days. She’s more preoccupied with everything else going on in her life, these days she’s either kicking a supervillain in the face or she’s accidentally setting something on fire.

It depends on her mood, really. 

But either way, she’s sitting in the living room, watching the TV with Phineas and Ferb on. She sits on the floor, rather than the couch with Ann, legs crossed as she stares up at the television.

Ann hums as she looks through her phone, curled up on the couch. “So, Yanna, what’re you planning for later on this week?” She asks, smiling at her phone.

Yanna takes a moment to process that question, pulling her attention away from the TV. “I dunno, whatever your guys' schedule allows me to do. I kinda wanna visit the diner tomorrow, maybe.” 

“Wait, you’re not going to do anything for Hosuh this weekend?” Ann looks up from her phone, face confused.

Yanna turns to her, frowning. “Huh?” What’s this weekend? Oh no, is it Hosuh’s birthday? 

Ann answers her before she starts to internally panic over not having a gift for Hosuh’s birthday.

“Father’s day! You always call him dad, I thought you were going to do something for him, or, something.” Ann laughs, waving a hand. 

Yanna blinks at Ann, once, twice.

Then she jumps up from the ground, landing onto the couch next to Ann as Ann screams, startled.

“Wait, Father’s Day is coming up?!” Yanna asks, hitting her hands to her face.

Ann stalls for a moment but gathers herself. “Yeah! This weekend actually.” She smiles, leaning back. “You’re going to plan something?” She asks, but Yanna is already miles away in her own head.

Hosuh isn’t technically her dad, but she does call him dad really often and he doesn’t seem to mind, and instead acts like her dad a lot of the time, so really, she oughta do something nice. All or nothing, she’s gotta  _ commit. _

“I need to get him something! Or make a card? No, wait-okay!” Yanna jumps off the couch, running to her room, leaving Ann in confusion. 

Ann just shrugs to herself, knowing that it’ll be cute.

Yanna runs off to her room, practically throwing herself at her desk and grabbing a bunch of things from her drawers and piling them onto her bed. Markers, pencils, paper.

She grabs her phone from her pocket and searches on Google. Yeah, Father’s day is coming up. She has like three days, which should probably be enough. She glances at the things on her bed. Shouldn’t be hard to make something nice. 

Although, just a card would be kinda boring. 

An idea pops into her head and she sits down on her bed, pushing the stuff to the side. She looks through her camera roll, searching for just the right picture.

\---

The next day, Jay is left in charge of “Yanna duty” as everyone puts it. 

He just takes a nap in his room, hoping Phineas and Ferb will keep Yanna from causing any general chaos.

Unfortunately, no, and she ends up slamming his door open, running inside as Jay debates flinging a pillow at her head.

“Jay!” She yells, phone in hand as she jumps on top of his bed, and also on his leg.    
  
“Ow, ow, what?!” Jay pulls his leg out from under the covers, frowning at her.

“Okay, I need you to do something, pretty please, I’ll leave you alone for like, 20 minutes if you-” She taps at her phone, not looking up at him.

“Did we run out of poptarts or something? I don’t care how bad you’re craving them, I’m not going to go-” Jay flinches back as Yanna suddenly shoves her phone in his face, her expression determined.

“I need you to print this photo out!” She says, and Jay takes the phone from her, looking at said photo.

“Okay...why?” Jay raises an eyebrow at her.

Yanna is quiet for a moment, seeming to argue with herself over explaining, but eventually just says- “Father’s day is coming up.”

Well,  _ that _ explains it. It clicks in Jay’s head in a second, this is obviously for Hosuh. He grins, snorting, then going into a full laugh.

“Hey! Are you going to do it or not?” Yanna frowns, crossing her arms.

Jay holds a hand up, giggling again. “No, okay, fine, let’s go.” He gets up, going to pull on his shoes. “Hosuh is going to love this, I’m sure.”

Yanna squints at him. “It’s a surprise.” Her squint turns into more of a glare. 

“Okay.” Jay smiles, walking out of his room with her phone.

“You better not tell!”

“Oh, I won’t!”

“Really!” Yanna insists, even as they’re going out the door. “It’s a surprise!”

\---

They get the photo printed out, along with a nice picture frame that Yanna specifically picked out. Just this once, Jay paid for it without complaint, still occasionally laughing and ignoring Yanna’s glaring. 

Either way, Yanna gets her photo, and she hides it under her bed, smiling to herself.

\---

She goes after Stephen while he’s walking in the hallway. Thankfully, Hosuh is out at work, so she doesn’t have to sneak around as much.

Stephen is just strolling along, on his phone, when Yanna suddenly pops up right in front of him, blocking his path.

"I need your help!" Yanna yells, Stephen screaming high pitched and jumping back. 

"Fuck! Oh wait, Yanna." He holds a hand to his heart, sighing. "Can you not!?"

"Psh." Yanna waves a hand, rolling her eyes. "I just wanted to ask a question." 

"So you come out of nowhere and yell?!" Stephen yells.

"I got your attention, didn't I?!" Yanna throws her hands up. "Anyway, what's Hosuh's favorite color?"

Stephen squints at her. "...what?"

"What's. Hosuh’s. Favorite color?! Simple question!”

"Why do you need his favorite color?" Stephen deadpanned, then squawks as Yanna smacks his phone out of his hand, ignoring his “HEY!”

“I’m making a card for him, so I wanna use his favorite colors for it.” Yanna puts her hands on her hips, grinning. 

Stephen gives her a bored stare, frowning. “Blue and greyyy, but-”

“Cool thanks!” And she pushes past him, running to her room.

Stephen just stands there for a moment, hands raised with maximum offense. Then he scoffs to himself, picking up his phone from the ground and walking to the living room.

Meanwhile, Yanna leaps onto her bed, grabbing some appropriately colored markers. Oh, this is going to look  _ fantastic _ .

She ends up redoing the card three times, but the last result ends out nicely and she shoves it under her bed with the picture frame, which she had put into a little cardboard box Ann had given her.

Yanna frowns at the box. She needs to wrap this, doesn’t she? Wait, do they even have wrapping paper in the apartment?

She hears Hosuh come in through the front door, saying his greetings to Stephen and she decides that’s a problem for tomorrow and frantically shoves it back under her bed.

  
  


\---

Yanna ends up procrastinating on the gift all the way until night, which is exactly when Dan finds her in the kitchen, standing on the counter while rummaging through the top counters.

“Yanna!” Dan yells, Yanna turning her head to him. 

“Oh Dan! Sup. Do you know if we have any scissors around here? The ones I found don’t really cut.” She says, knocking something over in the cabinet. “Or a knife? I guess that might actually work, too, I think.”

“Uh.” Dan raises his hands out in case she falls, but there’s no need, Yanna hops off the counter, landing on the floor with a stumble. 

“There’s some scissors in the drawer over there.” Dan points to the drawer near her, before she starts searching for any more sharp objects. She opens up the drawer, finding said pair of scissors.

“Yes! Thanks, bye!” And she slams the drawer closed, running off to her room. 

“Wha-wait, why were you-annnd, she’s gone.” Dan shrugs to himself, going to close the cabinets. 

She passes Hosuh, who’s going down the hallway as she runs past, hiding the scissors behind her back and giving a wave and a smile. As soon as she gets to her room, she slams the door behind her.

Hosuh stands in place for a moment, confused. He walks to the kitchen, where Dan is.

“What was Yanna doing?” Hosuh asks, glancing back to Yanna’s room.

“Looking for scissors, apparently? She found a pair and ran to her room. I dunno, man.” Dan shrugs, raising his hands.

Hosuh huffs, shaking his head and going over to Yanna’s room. “She really shouldn’t be running with scissors.” He mumbles, not noticing Dan holding back a laugh.

He gets to Yanna’s room, knocking and hearing Yanna yell behind.

“AH- oh, hold on!” There’s the sound of things getting thrown around and just as Hosuh’s about to ask what the heck she’s doing, the door opens the slightest bit, Yanna peeking out.

“Oh, Hosuh, hi.” 

“Hi?” Hosuh smiles, tilting his head. “What are you doing?”

Yanna hums, glancing back into her room. “Stuff? Important secret stuff that I’ll tell you about later.”

Hosuh isn’t sure if he should be worried or not. “Really?”

“Yeaaaa…” Yanna trails off, very very slowly shutting the door until Hosuh can barely see her.

“Hold on.” 

Yanna stops, blinking at him.

Hosuh sighs, smiling a little. “I just wanted to say goodnight. And whatever you’re doing, don’t stay up too late, okay?”

Yanna opens the door a little more, smiling. “I won’t, don’t worry.” 

Hosuh nods, turning to go back to his room. Just as he grabs his doorknob he hears:

“Hm, ‘night dad.” And Yanna’s door closes, lighting quick. 

Hosuh clutches at his heart, leaning over. Hopefully she isn’t currently making an explosive or something along those lines right now because Hosuh can only feel immense fondness at the moment.

He retreats into his room, closing the door.

\---

The next morning, Hosuh slowly wakes up, rubbing at his eyes. He checks his phone, yawning as he notes he woke up pretty early today. 

As he turns over in his bed, he notices something bright blue in the corner of his eye. 

Its...a box. A gift, of some sort. And a little card, place innocently on top.

He sits up in his bed, staring at it and wondering why there is a random gift in his room, on the floor.

It’s not his birthday, right?! 

No, it’s not, Hosuh’s sure of that one. It would have been embarrassing if he has forgotten his birthday, though.

He squints at the little box, still there. Okay, so not his birthday. Then why the gift.

Getting up from his bed, Hosuh stretches his arms up, then walks over to the gift, kneeling down. 

He grabs the card first, looking over the cover and smiling. There’s little doodles drawn all over in bright colors, around the words “Happy Fathers Day!” 

It’s from Yanna, he knows before he even opens it, he recognizes both the handwriting and the funny little drawings. 

He opens it up, finding another little cute doodle of him, with a little sentence saying “you’re my dad! :D” over it.

There’s also a scrawled out message next to it, and Hosuh sits down on his floor, crossing his legs as he reads over it.

‘ _ You're practically my dad at this point, so here you go! This box took me an hour to wrap and also tape is hard to work with (also I think Dan is going to hide scissors from me now. Worth it.) but I think I did great. Enjoy. Also Happy Father’s day! _ ’

Hosuh smiles warmly, moving to the box and putting the card to the side. It’s wrapped somewhat neatly, and Hosuh picks at it for a while before he’s able to rip through the tape, opening it up.

He finds a picture frame sitting snugly inside, and he grabs it, turning it over in his hands.

The picture in there makes him snort, putting a hand to his face.

It’s a selfie Yanna must’ve taken a while back. She’s holding the camera up over her head, sunglasses on, throwing up a peace sign, with Hosuh in the back, laying down on the couch with sunglasses also on his face.

He was taking a nap. He had wondered why he woke up with random sunglasses on that day.

It’s cute, though, and Hosuh takes a moment to just appreciate the photo, grabbing the card and getting up from the floor. 

He puts the picture frame on the desk, looking through the card again. There’s a part on the back he had missed.

‘ _ P.S, I’m going to attempt to make you breakfast, so, be prepared for that. _ ’

Oh, Hosuh immediately knows that’s not going to go well, and just as he thinks that, his door slams open, Yanna tumbling in, falling onto the floor.

“DAD! Oh, hey, you opened my gift, nice- THE COUNTER IS ON FIRE!”

Hosuh notes that even though Yanna’s hair is put up in a ponytail, the end of her hair is still singed. Also there’s burnt...something, all over her hands and arms.

He runs to the kitchen, Yanna scrambling to follow. 

Sure enough, there’s a small fire sitting on the counter, roaring away. Hosuh looks through the drawers, grabbing a towel and snuffing it out with a bit of difficulty, Yanna standing in the back with panic written all over her face.

Hosuh takes care of it, though (to be fair, this isn’t the first time) and sighs, throwing the burnt towel to the side. He notes there’s a broken toaster on the ground.

…which is also burnt?

He turns to Yanna, who’s fidgeting with her hands. 

“....I was trying to make toast.” 

Hosuh crosses his arms, smiling. 

“Happy father’s day?” Yanna says, raising her arms. The kitchen definitely smells of smoke now, and it’s a miracle the fire alarm hasn’t gone off yet. (or it ran out of batteries, that too)

Hosuh laughs a little, going to Yanna and hugging her, dusting off what looks to be soot off her head.

“Thank you for the gift.” Hosuh says, Yanna smiling up at him. “But you are seriously never allowed to cook without supervision again.” 

“Dangit.” Yanna mumbles, looking down at the broken toaster. 

Hosuh sighs, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t we just go to the diner instead? We can clean up later.” 

Yanna grins, nodding. “Sure, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know Hosuh's favorite color. I guessed. 
> 
> Anyhow, happy father's day. Hosuh is best dad, definitely, haha. 
> 
> Thanks for readin

**Author's Note:**

> Yanna might always be calling Hosuh dad online, but could she say it to his face!? I don't know, I'm not Yanna. :>


End file.
